When You Love Something
by Blaze of Awesome Glory
Summary: SYOC! It has been nearly fifteen years since The Break-Up, and Kurt and Blaine return to Lima after their dreams don't work out. When you're meant to be, life will pull you back together again, and maybe the new New Directions will help it happen. Other original New Directions will show up over time.
1. Prologue: Let It Go

**Title: When You Love Something **

**Summary: It has been nearly fifteen years since The Break-Up, and Kurt and Blaine return to Lima after their dreams don't work out. When you're meant to be, life will pull you back together again, and maybe the new New Directions will help it happen.**

**A/N: Accepting up to about fourteen OC's (not including jocks, Cheerios, or antagonists), and a couple of Warblers!**

* * *

**_~When You Love Something~_**

**_Epilogue: Let It Go_**

* * *

When you love something, let it go. If it doesn't come back, it was never meant to be. If it does come back, it is yours to keep.

As he stared into familiar wide blue eyes, Blaine Anderson briefly wondered if it was true.

Senior year of high school had been difficult for Blaine. As president of the senior class and dealing with college applications, he had little to no social time unless it was spent with the glee club.

Going to college had come quicker than he thought, things changed, the glee club grew apart, and the four years just flew by and he suddenly found himself graduating. It was a dream come true.

Except, not really.

Blaine had dated people, but no one had really been more than a couple of dates. No relationship lasted, and Blaine had often found himself wondering why.

Standing in Lima, Ohio, in the very school he had spent his junior and senior year in, Blaine remembered _exactly_ why.

He had been unable to have a solid career after college. It was almost like something had been trying to make Blaine fail at everything he ever did.

Wanting to visit his family after yet another failed attempt (the job he had just quit involved some creep that kept hitting on him and had even gone as far as to try to force a kiss on him, which was the very last straw), Blaine returned to Lima to see if there were any options that he could temporarily take advantage of.

It turned out that there were.

And Kurt Hummel, his first boyfriend, his first love, his first everything, had come back to Lima, too. He was still the most beautiful, fashionable person he had ever seen, and seeing his face again made Blaine's heart ache for what could have been over the last fifteen years.

Blaine didn't know why, and he currently didn't have the right to ask, so he wouldn't.

But he was curious, regardless.

And Kurt looked surprised, as well as a bit sad.

"Well," Principal Figgins, his hair now speckled with gray, "I hope you two don't mind sharing the position that I assign you."

Kurt and Blaine locked eyes for a brief moment, coming to an instant agreement.

"I need a job," Kurt murmured, looking anyway but at Blaine.

"Same," Blaine agreed. "We'll share, I guess."

"Good," Principal Figgins said, beaming. "You'll start Monday. Welcome back to McKinley, gentlemen."

* * *

**Okay, I need the following . . .**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Parents (No canon couples unless the kid is a freshman):_

_Appearance (You can use a celebrity, it you'd like):_

_Personality:_

_Style of clothing:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Audition Song:_

_Songs (You might not get all of them):_

_Story lines (Again, I might not use all of them):_

_Other:_

* * *

**So . . . Another SYOC story! Feel free to send in a few, if you'd like, but I can't guarantee that they will all be accepted.**

**I plan on including Beth Corcoran (probably as a senior), if anyone is interested in making her character. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story, even if you don't have any characters in it. :)**

**~Blaze**


	2. Accepted Characters

**Title: When You Love Something **

**Summary: It has been nearly fifteen years since The Break-Up, and Kurt and Blaine return to Lima after their dreams don't work out. When you're meant to be, life will pull you back together again, and maybe the new New Directions will help it happen.**

**A/N: Accepting up to about fourteen OC's (not including jocks, Cheerios, or antagonists), and a couple of Warblers!**

* * *

**_~When You Love Something~_**

**_Accepted Characters  
_**

* * *

**_New Directions_**

**Seniors**

Brody Lewis,17, Gay – inlovewithdarrencrissx6

Antonio Gonzalez, 17, Straight – Time Wasted Dreaming

Charlotte Alana Greenwood, 17, Straight – SaintSparkle

Beth Corcoran, 18, Straight – Laiquahen

Camden Ray Pence, 17, Straight –

**Juniors**

Christopher Daniel 'Chris' Walker, 16, Straight – Fizzy Starburst

Elisa Cosette Coughlan, 16, Straight – Fizzy Starburst

Penelope Bae "Bae" Anderson, 16, Straight – MaeLikesSarcasm

Riley Elizabeth Kramer, 16, Straight – charmed4eva112

Lucas "Luke" Hiroshi Stark, 16, Straight – Hell Devil 13

**Sophomores**

Zigmund Oliver "Zig" Abrams,15, Straight – Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

Cassidy "Cassie" Faith Bishop, 15, Straight – E.A.

Freshmen

Mia Lynne Carter, 13 (skipped a grade), Contemplating – Blaze of Awesome Glory

Samantha Charlotte Jackson,14, Straight – E.A.

* * *

_**Warblers**_

**Seniors**

Reese Merrifield, 18, Straight – Blaze of Awesome Glory

Thomas Jacob 'Tommy' Barlow, 17, Straight – Fizzy Starburst

**Juniors**

Levi Edward Salvatore,17, Gay – Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

Mason James Montgomery, 17, Straight – Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

Nathaniel Thorne Morino, 17, Straight – Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

**Sophomores**

**Freshmen**

* * *

**_Cheerios_**

**Seniors**

**Juniors**

Athena Violet Born, 17, Straight – BellaRosa17

Minevra "Mini" Jeanette Smythe, 17, Straight – Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

Troian Marie Stonem, 17, Lesbian – Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

Sophomores

Avalon Isabella Forbes, 16, Lesbian – Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

Freshmen

* * *

**_Vocal Adrenalin_**

**Seniors**

**Juniors**

**Sophomores**

Gage Luke Logans, 15, Straight – Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

**Freshmen**

* * *

**Okay, so . . . as I am a resident of Maryland, I am out of school for the next two days. Unfortunately, there's a catch.  
**

**There's a fucking _hurricane_ intent on screwing with my life. FML.  
**

**So, since I probably won't have power by later tonight, I'm going to type up what I can. For now, here is the character list.  
**

**I'm still in need of Cheerios, Vocal Adrenaline junkies, and Warblers, if anyone is still interested in making characters. New Directions have officially reached their limit, though.  
**

**Thanks to everyone that sent in a character, but if they weren't added in this list, then they either didn't quite match what I was looking for, or they were a female ND. I had way too many of those at one point, so. Yeah.  
**

**Anyway, I'll post some more after Sandy passes over. Until then, spam me with love, people!  
**

**(Or ideas. Or antagonists. I'm totally up for either, or all. XD)  
**

**Love,  
**

**~Blaze  
**


	3. Chapter 1: Going Back -- Minerva Smythe

**Title: When You Love Something **

**Summary: It has been nearly fifteen years since The Break-Up, and Kurt and Blaine return to Lima after their dreams don't work out. When you're meant to be, life will pull you back together again, and maybe the new New Directions will help it happen.**

**A/N: Accepting up to about fourteen OC's (not including jocks, Cheerios, or antagonists), and a couple of Warblers!**

* * *

**_~When You Love Something~_**

_**Chapter 1: Minerva Smythe – Going Back  
**_

* * *

Minerva Smythe was on top of the world.

Well, in some regards, anyway. If one were to be specific, she was on top of the food chain at William McKinley High School with more popularity and better social status than all seniors.

Either way, she was hot shit. She knew it, everyone knew it, and no one would ever dare to mess with her. No club at school could possibly outweigh the awesomeness of Mini's Cheerios. (Even though they were not officially _her_ Cheerios, there would be no way Athena Born would be head bitch this year.)

She was totally convinced of it, too. Right up until she saw _that_ sign-up sheet in the hallway, on the bulletin board, with a few names already scribbled on it.

**Glee Club Sign-Up! **

_Charlotte Greenwood _

_Beth Corcoran_

_Chris Walker_

_Zig Abrams_

There were already four names, and she knew that they weren't there when she passed by twenty minutes previously.

In a mere twenty minutes, four names had been signed. And, knowing the rules because her father had been in a show choir, she knew that the club only needed twelve people – eight now – to compete and totally take over where status is concerned.

"Are you thinking about signing up?"

Mini turned to face the speaker, and found herself having to look _way _down at some short little freshie standing there. Freshie was a pale kid, barely reaching Mini's shoulder, and she looked curious.

Knowing that curious kids are trouble, Mini immediately labeled her as someone to keep an eye on. Curious kids don't stay in one place. Curious kids challenge the status quo, and here, in _Mini's _school, that is not allowed.

"No," she chose to reply smoothly. "As head Cheerio, I have a reputation to uphold."

Freshie frowned, her bottom lip jutting out in a childish pout, _and really, how is this kid even in high school?_

"So . . . if you weren't a Cheerio, you'd sign up?" Freshie asked, big blue eyes looking at Mini curiously.

She scoffed, brushing some stray blond hair from her ponytail behind her ear. "As if," Mini snorted, adjusting the book in her arms for French class. "My dad knew show choir people from here back when he was in high school. They were total losers, always getting slushied –"

"Slushied?" Freshie interrupted, raising her eyebrows curiously.

With that interruption, Mini concluded that she was right about Freshie being trouble.

"Slushied," Mini continued on, trying to hide her slight irritation. "There's a drink fountain in the cafeteria. They're kind of like Slurpies from 7-11. You get them thrown in your face."

Freshie looked panicked, her too blue eyes wide with horror. "Really?" she asked, awed. "And the school does nothing about it?"

Mini shrugged, finding Freshie's panic amusing. "As Coach Sue always points out, the kid that throws it can easily lie and say they slipped, or didn't see the kid until the slushie was all over them."

Freshie looked scared by the very idea, her muscles tense, and Mini thought she had won because there would be one less New Loser to deal with singing and dancing in the halls, and less competition for to deal with.

But Freshie surprised Minvera even more than her talking or interrupting as she picked up the pen hanging from the bulletin, and signed her name on one of the lines.

"I guess I'll get used to it," Freshie said with a shrug, and a twinkle in her eyes.

A young teacher – pale, blue-green eyes, coiffed hair, looked slightly like Freshie – passed by after loitering a few feet the entire time and catching the entire conversation. He shot a proud look at Freshie, though she either ignored it or didn't see it.

And now Mini officially had to worry about the New Losers finding seven people instead of eight.

Freshie smiled, as if knowing Mini's inner thoughts, and turned on her heel before walking away with a little wave over her shoulder. Her strides were long for someone as short and small as her, and her head was held high, even though she held no social status as a freshman. She was obviously a proud girl, Mini realized as a head of brown hair disappeared around a corner.

She looked at the sign-up sheet, searching for the girl's name.

_Mia Lynne Carter._

Mini Smythe decided Freshie had officially become number one on her hit list.

* * *

When Mini walked into French for second period on the first day of school, she immediately noticed the guy that had passed her and Freshie in the hallway. She began a search of his desk for a name, and found a little piece of wood that said Mr. Hummel.

As soon as he open's his mouth, she immediately made several inferences about him.

"_Bonjour_," he said smoothly, his accent flawless. Despite the wonderful way he spoke, his voice sounded way too high to be that of a male. Then again, Mini can confirm that he is, because of the width of his shoulders, the masculine features, and the way he carries himself.

He is 100% male.

And obviously, he prefers his own gender. That Mini can immediately tell, considering she has the best Gay-Dar ever. Her best friend Troy would never forgive her if she sucked at picking up on the gay.

"_Mon nom est Monsieur Hummel, et je serai votre nouveau professeur de francais," _Mr. Hummel spoke again, his accent as flawless as it had been when he first said hello. He perched on the edge of his desk. "Now, I know this isn't the most advanced class, but can anyone translate what I said?"

In the back, a football player's hand shot up.

"What's your name?" Mr. Hummel asked. "And when you reply, say _je suis_ before your name."

"_Je suis_ Allen," the jock replied, his pronunciation off and butchering the lovely language. "And what you said is obviously loosely translated to _I'm Mr. Hummel, I sound like a girl, and I like guys like one, too."_

The room went quiet, and Mr. Hummel turned slightly red.

"I suggest you go see Principal Figgins," Mr. Hummel said smoothly, but Mini could see the anger and slight hurt swimming beneath the surface of his careful façade. "And explain to him yourself that you can be transferred to some other class for you to fail instead of disrupting."

Allen shrugged, and was gone within seconds.

Mr. Hummel looked at the rest of the class through narrowed eyes. "Anyone that has a problem should leave now," he said firmly. "And go ask the other idiot French teacher who speaks Pig Latin more than French to teach you."

No one else moved.

"Good. Now, you will introduce yourselves in French, and then say something about yourself."

Everyone introduced themselves and said some random fact that everyone in a small town like Lima already knew. When Mini's turn arrives, she held her head high and stood straight, looking like the Queen Bee everyone knows she is. Mini mentally plans on getting some information with the bit she was about to give.

"_Je suis_ Mini," she said, pronouncing everything correctly. "And, obviously, I'm a Cheerio. Head Cheerio. My four favorite things are shopping, shoes, sushi, and sex. In that order." She smiled. "But I have a request, Mr. Hummel."

He quirked a delicate eyebrow, looking a bit stunned by her personality. "And that would be?" he prompted.

Her mission to find out about the new hit list member is a go. "Did you know that girl that I was talking to in the hall?"

Mr. Hummel frowned in a way similar to the Freshie. "This is a school, Mini," he finally says with a sigh. "I see many people in the hall talking to each other. It's a normal occurrence, in case you couldn't tell."

With a spike of irritation going through her, Mini immediately realized that Mr. Hummel would also be a problem.

"She was signing up for glee club," she went on, spitting the last two words with such distaste. "Mia Carter."

"I know her," a quiet girl in the corner piped up. Mini looked over, noticing that some junior girl was raising her hand slightly. Mini immediately recognized her as the new girl who had quickly gained a few popular friends, even though it was only the first day of school for her. A Cheerio had introduced Mini to one Cassidy Bishop before school began, and though Mini hadn't been paying attention, she recognized the girl.

Mini raised her eyebrows in a motion to get Cassidy to continue, and she did.

"Mia's really smart," she said, smiling widely. "I sat next to her in lit. this morning. She told me that she's a freshman, but she skipped a grade." Cassidy's smile widened a bit. "That kid is a genius. Not many freshies can take a junior class."

Mr. Hummel was smiling slightly, too, looking proud once more.

Mini immediately pounced. "Who is she to you?" she demanded. "You're doing this proud parent thing, but you're gay, and obviously not married, judging by the fact that you don't have a ring. She's not your kid. Are you related in some way?"

The smile was gone as quickly as it had come.

"She's my sister," another voice offered quickly.

Turning her head, Mini saw a boy that was around her age, if a bit older, and he also looked a bit similar to Mr. Hummel. Everyone was officially staring instead of doodling in their notebooks or spacing out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mini could see Mr. Hummel tensing.

"Mia's my sister," the guy repeated, expressionless. He had officially taken the attention off of Mr. Hummel, and Mini immediately wondered if that was his intention all along.

"Take a seat, Mini," Mr. Hummel ordered, calmly moving on to the next student as if nothing had happened.

When Freshie's brother stood as one of the last students, he introduced himself as Daniel Carter, and Mini mentally vowed to find out what was being hidden from the light between the three.

* * *

When Mini passed by the list again after lunch, she noticed with a sinking feeling in her chest that it was full.

It is then that she decided to spy on the auditions and see what the Cheerios are up against.

After school, Mini decided to slink into the auditorium, and then up to some kind of catwalk thing at the back. Coach Sue had shown it to the Cheerios once, declaring that she had first decided that her mission in life was to destroy Macaroni Head (whoever _that_ was) in the very spot.

Mini watched as two people filed in, unaware of two blue hawk eyes glued on them the entire time.

The two people were Mr. Hummel and some other shorter teacher. Both were obviously tense.

Mini recognized the other teacher as Mr. Anderson, her new history teacher. She had already concluded that he was also gay, based on the bright bowtie, high waters, and bright yellow sunglasses perched in his carefully gelled hair.

Maybe the two had history? Mini leaned forward, eager to find out.

"Hey, Kurt!" someone greeted cheerily.

Freshie – Mia, Mini mentally corrected – came skipping down the stairs with the speed of a little mouse. It wasn't a bad comparison, considering she was about the size of one as well. Which was perfect, since Mini decided that she would be the cat that's ready to pounce whenever the opportunity arose.

Mr. Hummel turned, smiling a bit. "Mia, you know you can't call me that he – ah!" He cut off and laughed as the small girl tackled him around the waist in a hug.

"You said when others were watching," Mia corrected cheekily. "Only other person here is Mr. Anderson." She peeked over at the darker complexioned teacher. "Hey, Mr. A," she greeted with a goofy grin.

"Hi, Mia," he said, looking a bit confused. "How do you know Ku – Mr. Hummel?" he asked.

Mia blinked, backing away from Kurt's hug. "You didn't tell him?" she asked with a frown.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip. "Well, it's really none of his _business_ –"

"_Hola!_" A happy looking boy came bursting through the auditorium doors, pushing his wild curls off of his forehead. Mini recognized the boy as Antonio Gonzales, who had moved from Spain during his sophomore year. He was now a senior, as well as star and captain of the soccer team.

"_Hola_, Tonio," Mia greeted with a smile.

Brown eyes lit up happily. "I didn't know you were auditioning, Mia," he said, his accent thick.

"Well, I am," the freshman replied, beaming. She turned to Kurt and Blaine. "This is Antonio. He's in my physics class."

"Hi," Antonio said with a big smile. "I'm here to audition, too."

Kurt smiled, and held up a clipboard. "Great! Take a seat and we'll get started when everyone else arrives."

Within ten minutes, almost twenty teenagers were sitting in the auditorium seats, chatting excitedly. Daniel Carter came in at some point, taking a seat next to his sister with a small smile. Mia smiled back before going back to her conversation with her new-found freshman friend, Samantha Jackson.

"Alright, guys!" Blaine called, and everyone immediately quieted. "I'm Mr. Anderson, and this is Mr. Hummel. You've probably had a class with us or seen us in the hall at some point, but we're your supervisors, I guess." He grinned. "Who wants to go first?"

Mini was suddenly hit with a brilliant scheme, and cleared her throat to make herself known. As all heads in the chairs turned to stare at her where she stood on the balcony, Mini felt a bit like a villain in a movie about to give some evil speech to doomed superheroes.

Smiling, Mini cheekily announced, "I'd like to go first!"

* * *

_Next Time - **Chapter 2: Auditions - Brody Lewis**_

_Quiet Brody isn't usually in the spotlight, but he's very observant. And the things he is observing about his teachers will be quite shocking._

* * *

**Sandy came and went from Maryland without much damage, but New York and New Jersey are not as lucky. We're thinking of you guys!  
**

**Anyway, I've decided that I will put this from a character's point of view each chapter. It will switch every two or three chapters. New Directions, Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline, Cheerios, repeat.  
**

**Speaking of which, I could always use more Warblers, Cheerios, and people from Vocal Adrenalin, if you have any you'd like to send in. :)  
**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter!  
**

**Love,  
**

**~Blaze**


End file.
